


UF!Sans/Comforting!Reader

by Grillby_Coalee



Series: Fic raffle [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bad Days, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: Reader comforts Red after a bad day at work.





	UF!Sans/Comforting!Reader

“Red Deary, Are you alright? You seem very upset. Would you like me to help?” You asked. Red had just gotten home from work and seems pretty down. He grumbles and huffs before plopping down on the couch. You walk over to him and ask about his day. 

“It was Awful,Doll. My Bro wouldn’t stop nagging and complaining that I wasn’t doing my job right. Sometimes he gets on my F-ing nerves.” Red tells you.

You smile a small bit at him not cursing, you had asked him to tone it down a bit for you. 

“Well My Dear Red, I think you deserve a break. I’ll be right back with some blankets so we can nap and cuddle.” You tell him while you leave to do just that.

Red smiles and thanks you for doing that. When you get back He pulls you into his lap and starts to nuzzle you. You laugh some and give him a small kiss which turns into a deep, passionate one. That quickly turns into a crazy hot make out session.  (NSFW under the cut)

The Make out session quickly becomes hands roaming and taking each others clothes off. With you in nothing but underwear before Red, he sighs and tells you,

“I Love you, your looks, your smile, your laugh, the way you move-. I just Love you so damn much. And now… Now I’m gonna prove it to you.”

Red kisses you deeply as he removes your underwear and gently thrusts into you. You moan softly and the two of have slow, gentle, and soft sex. Not your usual style but appreciated nonetheless. Red teleports the two of you to your bedroom and you fall asleep cuddling each other.

The End. You did pretty well comforting him, didn’t you?


End file.
